The Founding Families
by InmyimaginationIlive
Summary: The Island of Forks was founded in the early 1700's by 4 Founding Families. The descendants of the Founding Families do not live has one like their ancestors. Each family have their own secrets. Each have told their own lies. Why did they turn against a founding family? Isabella Swan has returned to the Island after 2 years to find answers or is it love? Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys,**

 **My name is Shannen – 22 years old and I am from Northern Ireland.**

 **Each chapter I post I will share with you a little fact about me. I want you to do something for me in return – please send your review and follow my story. I would also really appreciate if you would share your favourite stories with me or please send me a link to your own story. Hint* I love a good Mature story ;)**

 **I would like to note that my story is my own but the characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyers.**

 **I have changed Forks into an island, a bit like Harpers Island. Has anyone seen Harpers Island? It's a TV Show. My story is nowhere near the same story line as Harpers Island. Or is it? I don't know if I am kidding. I just really like the thought of living on an Island, cozy small place, everyone knows everyone and the only in and out is by boat….**

 **M – Just in case.**

 **Mwah. X**

* * *

 **The Founding Families**

I never thought I would see it again, that island. The Island of Forks or I how I like to call it The Island of Hell which can be found just of the coast of Purgatory if you take the right turn past the Bermuda Triangle. I'm kidding I mean it is not literally Hell, it is actually pretty beautiful. Isle Forks has the population of around 3000, it was founded back in the 1700 hundreds by the four founding families – The McCarthy's, The Hales, The Cullen's and The Swans.

I would like to say that they were all the best of friends right through to their descendants but that would be an awfully boring story…

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short only my mother calls me Isabella. I am 19 years old. I was named after great great great so many greats Grandmother Isabella Swan who sailed to this Island with her husband and the rest of the Founding Fathers. I don't really like how my town have decided that it was the Founding Fathers. Why not the Founding Mothers? I mean the saying is "Behind every great man there is a great woman." I am convinced that it was the women on the ship who noticed the Island, history just documents it completely different.

For as long as I remember the Founding Families have been the wealthiest well known families around the Island. Of course you still have your hierarchy of other families from the rich families to the simple corner shop owners who live on the popularity of their company and tiny income. However the Founding Families were like royalty.

Except for the Swans of course.

From as long as I can remember, The Swans have been the pariahs of the town, exiled from all town functions and balls. All the Founding Families live on the outskirts of the city in luxurious Mansions each with their own representation of what their family brought to the island. Except for the Swans, we had our house taken from us by the Founders vote back in early 1900's during my great grandfather's time. My family have lived by the docks just over a small bar since then. My geat grandfather Charles bought this right after he had lost most of his fortune and just before he had lost his mind. Our family bar was originally called The Forking Swan (my Grandfathers sense of humour) however my great grandmother Ellie put a stop to that and christened the bar "The Black Swan".

The Black Swan over the years has become a popular bar for the young and the old within the town of Forks. My grandmother raised my father – Charles Swan here and this is where he raised me with my mother Renee. You would not find the wealthy crowd coming near this bar especially not the Founding Families. It was unheard of around these parts to have the white picket fence folk come here.

I love living by the docks, my bedroom is facing towards the sea, it has a tiny roof just below my window where I would sit and watch the sunset every evening. Sometimes I would climb out of the window on the coldest of nights with a blanket wrapped around me and a hot chocolate in my hand and only the light of the moon to guide my sight, watching the tide come in. It is truly beautiful. I cannot wait to return.

I left the Island two years ago to study in English in Paris. I know, English in Paris, it did not make sense to my parents but it was a city that I was fascinated with ever since I watched Sabrina with Julia Ormond and Harrison Ford when I was a little girl. In the movie Sabrina went to Paris try and forget a man who never noticed her but instead of finding love in Paris, she found herself. I did too.

I stayed with my father's Cousin Marie (definitely his favourite cousin as I am named after her, he won't admit it though.) It was with her that I learned the secrets of the Founding Fathers which has caused my early return…

* * *

Ahhhhhh – How did I do? I will post a new chapter every Friday night. Please Please review. I am new at this whole writing thing. Sometimes I miss out on little mistakes even when I proof read. The next chapter will also be longer.

In the next chapter it will be dedicated to learning who are the Founding Families and what they brought to the island.

Until next time - Shan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Thank you so much for your reviews. You are all so kind!

Has anyone watched Criminal Minds? I am addicted and I have only started season 3. I advise everyone to watch it!

I also went to Disney on Ice this week. OH MY GOD. Best thing in the world. Anyone ever been?

Well, here is what you have been waiting for….

Chapter 2 – Who are they?

* * *

Forks Island is about 4 hours by boat from Seattle docks. A few years ago The Council tried to vote for a runway to be built south of the Island to introduce a quicker way in and out but the Founding Families voted against this.

The Council was created back in the 1838 by the Founding Families to help with town decisions. The Council is made up with the important business leaders of the town; even the Chief of Police is involved. I don't remember my family ever attending these meetings. I always wondered what they actually discussed and why it was so secretive.

The sun is high in the sky as I make my way back to Forks. Its rays are warm against my face, there is a light breeze while I sit on the deck of the boat. Sitting open on my lap is todays Seattle Times. The headline in big bold writing:

" _ **FORKS ISLAND TO HOLD MASQUERADE BALL**_ _"_

 _The Founding Families from Forks have recently announced that they will hold a Masquerade Ball to mark the 300_ _th_ _Anniversary of Forks Island. Carlisle Cullen, a descendant of one of the Founding Families and one of the Best Cardiovascular Surgeons in the world commented " This ball will be the grandest event that Forks has every held. The entire town is invited to celebrate the momentous occasion and of course some of our usual benefactors will also be attending."_

 _Mr Cullen continued on to confirm that the event will be held a week before Christmas._

 _As you all know the Founding Families have been involved in many charitable balls and this will also be a night to spend your money in the small auction held on that evening. My sources have confirmed that this is to be the highlight of the night._

 _The one thing on everyone's minds is, will The Swans be attending the biggest event of the year? Stay tuned for more details._

A shiver goes through my whole body after I finish reading the article. Of course, the Annual Forks Ball! How could I forget such a thing. Every year the Island holds a ball to celebrate the arrival of the Four Families coming to the Island back in the 1700's. Every year the Ball is bigger and better than the last one. Usually only the rich attend the ball. Half of the proceeds that are made on the night go to a chosen charity. Many of the small business owners around town are also invited to the Ball. Those who have attended the ball have said that it was the best night of their lives.

I always imagined what the ball would be like. Every year I would climb the highest hill near my house and watch the celebrations from a distance. I would picture all the women dressed in their ball gowns and their hair in tight curls. Their arms linked with the one they love, their faces bright with happiest. I remember when we were in school that we were made to take dance lessons to prepare ourselves for the dancing that we would take part in on the night of the ball. I smile thinking back at it. I was so clumsy when it came to the dancing, I was always stepping on my partners toes or I was leading them instead of them leading me. But I loved it; I loved every minute of it. I could not wait until I was old enough to attend, to go shopping for a beautiful dress and to dance with someone I loved.

I was pulled back to reality when I was 16 years old. When a teenager turned 16 they were invited to attend their first ball, to introduce them into the adult world. When I received my invite my dad Charlie snatched it out of my hand and ripped it up in front of me.

"You will never ever attend a ball that involves those vindictive, pompous people" Charlie spat. "Do you understand me Bella?"

I nodded my head in agreement, ran to my room and cried myself to sleep. My mother had come to check on me later that night. She had told me that my father was right and that I did not need those people in my life. Sometimes I think back to that night and wonder what would have happened if I did go. Would I be thrown out due to who I was? A Swan? Would I make friends with the rich kids? I laugh back at my thoughts. I would never make friends with the rich kids not because of their status but who they were friends with. The Founding Families.

I look back down at the newspaper in my hand to the article on the front page. Above the article is a picture of 3 of the Founding Families. The Hales, The McCarthy's and The Cullens.

Mr Peter and Charlotte Hale are the two best lawyers that Forks have ever seen. They run their business from the town hall found in the centre Forks. They have two children, the twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, 20 years old. The twins were a year above me in school. Both the twins are tall, blonde and blued eyed. Rosalie was a cheerleader back then and an honour student who had a love for mechanics. She was a bitch when we were in school, no one ever dared to cross her. Jasper on the other hand was quieter and more aware of others emotions. A kind old soul at heart. Even in school everyone knew that the Hale twins were not going to follow in their lawyer parents footsteps.

Michael McCarthy owes the McCarthy sporting franchise which he inherited from his father. This included many sporting good shops and the Island's sports arena were many of the schools championship games were held. During his father's time the franchise went global and that's when they made their millions. Michael McCarthy's wife died 9 years ago. Their son Emmet was only 11 years old. Emmet McCarthy followed in his father's footsteps and introduced himself into the sporting world not by running the business but becoming the star player in football. The whole town saw Emmet as a hero when he was in school. The Forks Warriors have kept their winning title 6 years in a row now. Last I heard he has been helping out with coaching the new team.

Lastly are The Cullens, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is the best cardiovascular surgeon in the country and Esme is an interior decorator. Esme has planned and designed all the events that are held in Forks. Esme also runs a small boutique in the middle of the town which has become very popular. The Cullens have two 19 year old Children, Alice and Edward, also twins. They both look completely different from one another except for their eyes, they both have green eyes. Alice is about 4,9 and has short black hair that points in every direction. Alice helps out in her mother's boutique and has found her love for fashion there. Edward is around 6,2 and has auburn hair, something he gets from his mother. From what I know, Edward is very cocky and a bit of a player when it comes to women. He likes to remind everyone that he is from the Founding families by flaunting his money. Out of all the kids, he is the most arrogant.

I never spoke to any of them growing up, even in school. Edward and Alice were in many of my classes throughout school but somehow we never were partnered together or seated together. I never needed to interact with them. I do remember that I spoke to Alice once, it was back in senior year and we both bumped into each other when we were going to our lockers. We both laughed at how clumsy we were and apologised for it happening. Before I had even had the chance to say anything else Edward had come storming over and whispered in Alice's ear while dragging her way. I remember that she looked back at me with an apologetic look on her face. I always thought she was the nicest one out of them all.

There is a chill now in the air has the sun begins to set. I make my way over to side of the boat. I can see Forks in the distance. We will be arriving soon…

* * *

Ahhhh, I think I wrote too much. Did I write too much? Please review…. Next Chapter will be up by next Friday.

Mwahhh, Shan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry that I could not upload this on Friday. My sister turned 21 last week so eveything was crazy last week and I didn't get a chance to upload this.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate all the support you have given me.

Yoko89 - I love how you thought of The Fog when reading chapter 2. It is such a good movie, I love Tom Welling. I liked the whole idea of founding families and thought I should add that to my story. Don't worry though the story lines are completely different. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Does anyone have any stories they would like to share with me?

Do you know what I would love! A Sons of Anarchy style fanfiction with Edward and Bella but Bella doesn't act like someone's little lady, she is pretty much running it herself. I would love to read a story like that.

Ohhh, or does someone have a really good Stiles and Lydia story? I am such a stydia fan.

Well, here is Chapter 3 - Home

* * *

It is now late in the evening when I finally arrive on the Island. The wind has started to pick up when I step off the boat and onto the dock. I wrap my arms around my frame and head towards the end of the dock. It is quiet tonight, I can hear the ocean smash against the side of the boats. Usually at this time of night you would only find one or two fisherman hanging around the docks, clearing up after a hard days work.

I arrived at the front door of The Black Swans after a 15 minute walk from the Docks. I glance up to the old sign at the top of the entrance. The sign was carved from the old Swan sailing boat back when my Great Grandfather had first bought the bar. It was a beautiful oak sign. Directly above the sign is The Swan Family Crest. The Swan family crest was very simple, it had two swans with their heads against each other. One black and one white. My father said our family crest was a sign of unity and love. I never did care about the meaning while growing up yet looking at it now I instantly feel at home. The bar sits at the corner within the older part of Forks. The older part was were the original settlers had first built their homes. When the population started to increase they decided to build more towards the center of the Island. My families bar has become very popular, a safe haven for the local folk who live close by the docks.

When Charlie took over as owner when my grandfather passed, he and my mother Renee completely transformed the bar. They wanted everyone to feel welcome here, young and old. They wanted to create a family.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear cheers and laughter coming from inside the bar, I smile as I open the huge door and look around. The first person I notice straight away is Charlie who is standing by the bar joking with one of his customers. I scan the room again to look for Renee when I heard a scream and a glass smashing which causes the whole bar to go silent.

"Oh my, I cannot believe who has just walked back into my life" I hear my mother scream. I scan the room again and see her standing on a bar stool at the far right end of the bar. "My baby girl has finally came home. Isabella Marie Swan get your butt over here and kiss your mama."

I push my way through the crowd to get to where Renee is standing. She throws her arms around me when I finally reach her. I wrap my arms around her small frame and squeeze her as tight as I can. I can hear the crowd cheering in the distance and I smile into my mother's hair. Her hugs automatically feel like home, something I haven't felt in a long time. I feel a large hand on my shoulder as I let go of Renee. Charlie is standing behind me with a huge smile on his face, his eyes glistening.

"Bells, I am so happy that you are finally home. Your mother and I have both agreed that you are not allowed to leave again." Charlie says while squeezing me on the shoulder. Charlie isn't one for affection not that I mind, I am still getting over the embarrassment of my mother shouting across the room at me. Charlie and I do not like making a scene which is something my mother loves doing.

"FREE ROUND FOR EVERYONE, MY BABY IS HOME" My mother shouts. The whole crowd erupts in cheers.

Across the room I can see a few of my high school friends trying to wave me over. I let Charlie know where I am going and head over to speak to them.

Sitting in the corner of the room was my old high school friends Angela Webber, Ben Cherney and my high school boyfriend Mike Newton. I can say now that Mike was definitely not that High School sweetheart that I have secretly come home for and who I am planning to live happily ever after with. Mike was the guy who I shared my awkward firsts with. We had both agreed back then that we just wanted to get the firsts out of the way, the first kiss, the first time, all those silly little firsts. Many people cherish their first with the one they love but this is something I never thought would happen with me. I was only with Mike for about 8 months when we were juniors. We tried making it work, to see if we could make something out of this but after 8 months we knew we were just destined to remain friends. We are still good friends to this day.

"Bella, I cannot believe you are home! We didn't expect to see you again." Mike says while pulling me into a hug.

"I know, I still can't get over that I am back in Forks. It is so good to see you guys, it has been too long. What has everyone been up to?" I say while I grab a seat to join them at the table.

"It is still old boring Forks, you have not missed much Bella." States Angela. "Well except..." Angela blushes and looks at Ben with love and devotion. "I AM GETTING MARRIED" She shows me the diamond on her left hand. "Ben proposed back in April, it was so romantic and such a shock."

"Oh my god, congratulations" I scream with happiness. I get up off my seat and hug them both. Angela and Ben have been together since the summer before Junior year. Ben has practically been in love with Angela since we were kids but never had the guts to ask her out. Well that was until that summer before school. Angela gave up waiting on Ben to ask her that she went up and asked him. It was at the last summer barbeque before the school year started again. Angela and I were hanging out by the fire, she had quite a bit to drink that night and told me that she had enough of waiting around for Ben and that she was going to do something about it. I remember laughing at her and asking her what was she going to do. She stood up and downed the rest of her beer and said "This!" She walked straight over to Ben grabbed him in front of all his friends and kissed him. It was true love from there.

"Oh I am so happy Bella, I didn't think it was possible to be this happy" she grins while taking a drink. "Are you back for good? I would love you to come to the wedding. It is in a months time. End of October, I wanted to have an Autumn wedding. Please say you will be there!"

"Of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I hug and congratulate her again. "I am actually back for good, I thought it was time to come home" As I say this I can see my mother making her way towards my friends and I.

"Bella is never leaving me again, I wont allow it." My mother says firmly while winking at my friends. "Bella shall we grab your things and take them upstairs? I have told Charlie that it is his turn to lock up tonight, I just want to be with my daughter."

I say goodbye to all my friends and arrange to hang out tomorrow night. Mike has invited me to a party that his new girlfriend is throwing for her birthday. When I asked him who his new girlfriend was he shook his head and said I would meet her tomorrow. He avoided eye contact when he said this. I have a feeling that I know who they are and I won't approve of his choice.

When we arrive upstairs Renee makes her way to the kitchen to make her famous mint hot chocolate. I walk into our living room and notice that it is exactly the same as it was when I left. The large corner sofa was still facing the fireplace which had warm flames dancing within it. There is still the same photographs sitting on top of the fireplace. A family photo at my graduation, mum and dads wedding photo and a photo of The Black Swan when it first opened. I always found it strange that we would have that photo on top of the fireplace instead of downstairs in the bar. Strange history is the main reason why I came back to Forks in the first place.

Renee brings in the hot chocolates with a few biscuits sitting on a plate. The smile on her face is the largest I have seen in a long time. She is so happy for me to be home.

"You're happy!" I chuckled while taking a drink of my hot chocolate.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy I am" Renee replies. "But Bells, are you happy? I mean from our emails and phone calls you were so happy in Paris, settled. You did not want to leave! I never thought I would get you back. Why are you back Bella?" She questions.

Her brown eyes are full of concern. She has every right to be concerned. I did love Paris, it was everything I wanted. I had to tell her the truth. She needed to know the truth.

"I know Mother." I answered. "I know the truth. The truth about the Founding Families..."

* * *

Ahhhhhh, I am so sorry again that this wasn't uploaded on Friday. Please please review, I would love to know what you think. The next chapter will definitely be up by Friday. You will get to meet Edward Cullen in the next Chapter. AH MA GAWD...

Love Shan. Mwahhh


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Thank you again for the reviews. You are all so nice.

Okay, I am going to start posting my stories on a Sunday now. Work has been crazy lately and I don't really have the time to complete the story by Friday.

Anyway...

Chapter 4 - That Party.

* * *

"What do you mean secret Bella? What secret?" My mother questioned cautiously. She immediately stands up and lifts the mugs to take into the kitchen.

"Oh I don't know mother, maybe the thing you have been hiding from me all my life." I snapped back at her while following her into the kitchen.

Renee's back is to me but I can see the heavy sigh she releases. She turns, about to say something until we both hear the front door open. Charlie walks into the kitchen straight away noticing the tension between us.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie questions while he puts the keys to the bar on the hook.

"No dear." Renee answers with a smile. "I have just told Bella that we are going away for a month tomorrow to the lake house for our Anniversary" Shit, I completely forgot that it was their anniversary. Every year Renee and Charlie travel to the other side of Forks to the Quileute Reservation. The reservation is run by Billy Black who is my father's best friend. Billy has a son, Jacob Black. We used to run about together during the summer holidays down at the reservation when we were kids. I haven't seen him since I was 16, that was when I finally put my foot down and told my parents that I did not need to come along to celebrate their anniversary anymore as I was old enough to look after myself.

"Awk Bells, I know you're just back from Paris. We can stay if you would prefer that?" My dad suggested.

"No dad absolutely not, it's your anniversary. You are always so excited to go to the reservation. Go and enjoy yourselves" I replied while looking at my mother the whole time. She can see by my eyes that we are not finished with this conversation. "I'm going to bed, I am completely wrecked from traveling. What time do you leave at tomorrow?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon Bells, we will be here when you get up. Go get some sleep." My dad said while giving me a quick hug. "We will see you in the morning"

When I woke the next morning I found the house to be completely silent. Renee and Charlie had left early while I was sleeping. I found a note on the fridge from my mother that read:

Dear Bells,

Your father and I have decide to get an early start on the road this morning. We will text you when we arrive at the Reservation. Don't worry about the bar, Sam Urley and his wife Emily will be running the bar while we are away.

Love Mum and Dad.

I shake my head while reading the letter. That sneaky bitch has convinced my father that it would be easier to go this morning rather than leave during the Saturday traffic. At least the bar was taken care off. Sam and Emily are friends of my parents, Sam is originally from the Reservation but moved up here when he met Emily.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, I had decided to the local shops to do the weeks food run. When I was out shopping I had unavoidably bumped into Mrs Jane Stanley. Mrs Stanley is the mother was Jessica Stanley. Jessica was in my year in school, she was best friends with Lauren Mollory and Tanya Denali. All three girls were part of the popular group who stalked their way into Cullen/Hale/McCarthy friendship circle. All 3 girls had rich daddy's and they really liked to remind people of that.

Mrs Stanley enjoys knowing everyone's business so of course she was beyond excited when she had seen that I was back in town. We had shared our pleasantries and then she immediately started talking about the Masquerade ball in December.

"Oh isn't it wonderful that this year we are having a Masquerade Ball. My Jessica is already looking for an outfit" Mrs Stanley beamed. "Are you going to the Ball Isabella?" There it was, the whole time I was standing there forced to listen to her go on and on about her darling daughter I was waiting for her to drop that in. It is killing her that she doesn't know if the Swans will be making an appearance to their Ancestors ball.

The store manager had interrupted our conversation to let Mrs Stanley know that her weekly meat order was ready. I used that as my cue to leave while I had the chance. To be honest I didn't know the answer myself. Did I want to go to the Ball? Would Charlie even let me go? I would just have to wait and see.

Angela had called that evening to let me know that her and Ben would be picking me up at 9 to go to Mikes party. At about 7 I decided that I should make a start at getting ready. I sat in front of my mirror in my old ratty t shirt and started thinking back to the last party I went to in Forks. It was just before I left for France. That last party gave me the push to leave Forks.

 _July 2013 - Eric Yorkie graduation house party._

 _I had only been at the party for about an hour and all I could think about was curling up in bed with a good movie and a cup of tea. But it was graduation and I was going to force myself to have fun. I had found my way over to watch the beer pong game, Edward and Emmett were playing against each other. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice were all watching from the sidelines. Although our families despised each other, the hate was never passed onto us. Throughout our school life we never once passed remarks towards each other. They ignored me and I them. I always had more trouble with the 3 barbies. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya._

 _I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the loud cheering. Edward had thrown the ball into one of Emmetts cups._

 _"Unlucky McCarthy" Edward laughed as Emmett downed the beer._

 _"Oh Edward, you are so good at this game. You are very good with your hands" Tanya flirted while linking her arm with Edwards._

 _Ewww boke I thought while taking a drink. Edward and Tanya have been on and off since Junior year. At the minute they are off and she is trying her hardest to make them back on again. Whereas Edward is trying his hardest to get with her mates._

 _I walked around the party a few times trying to escape from Eric Yorkie, the host of the party. Ever since Mike and I broke up Eric had some sort of idea in his head that it was alright to try every tactic to get into my pants. He was trying even harder tonight as it was the end of year graduation party. He tried to corner me when I was walking out of the bathroom but someone from across the room had called him. I escaped the balcony. The view from the balcony is amazing. It looks right across the ocean. Eric's father was a constructor and owed the Islands construction company which meant Eric shared his father's wealth although Eric was not the type to show off it off. Except the house parties he occasionally threw._

 _I leaned against the balcony when I heard a cough coming from the corner. I screamed and dropped my cup over the edge of the balcony._

 _"Holy shit" I yelled while my hand was over my heart. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. "Who the fuck sneaks up on a girl like that you creepy bastard?"_

 _The shadow started to chuckle and that was when Edward Cullen rose from the chair. My heart was beating even faster now. I have managed to avoid speaking to Edward Cullen all my life and when I do, I am a rude bitch to him. I can feel my face heating up with embarrassment._

 _"Oh god, I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean... I didn't know it was you" I stumbled on my words. I turned away from him, cursing myself._

 _"Creepy Bastard, eh Bella?" Edward repeated while laughing. "I didn't know you had such a potty mouth! But then again it's not like we have spoke to each other ever." What the hell._

 _"It's a great party, are you having fun?" I mumbled trying to change the subject._

 _"Same old people, same old party" Edward answered while looking in at the party. "I don't think I have ever seen you at these parties before Bella."_

 _"I... no, I don't usually come to these parties. It's not really my thing. I am more the curl up on a sofa with a good book than get drunk kinda girl." I answered. Why is he having a conversation with me. This is too weird._

 _"I can see that about you"_

 _"You don't know me Edward" I interrupted before he finished what he was saying._

 _I could see from the look on his face that he was shocked that I interrupted him. He clearly wasn't used to a girl cutting him off._

 _"What is it you want out of life Isabella" Edward said while taking a drink of his beer. "What do you see yourself doing?" He turned to face me when he asked this. I have absolutely no idea what is happening right now._

 _"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I have no clue what I see myself doing or what life has planned for me. I just know I want it to be MY life without having to look over my shoulder at who is following me along the way" He nodded his head in agreement. He knew exactly what I was talking about, our history. Our stupid families history. The world knew it and they were always going to be watching for what happens next._

 _"Hmmmm" was all that came out of Edwards mouth._

 _"There is a tiny roof just underneath my bedroom window that I would sit on at night. I would sit there all night and watch the tide come in and out and just imagine what my life will be like in 5, 10 years." I continued on. "Would I be happy? Would I have the career I dreamed off? Would I be away from the Island? I sit on that roof and dream of a life of freedom. I dream that someday our families would be at peace. I hope for it actually." I turn to look at him and can see that he has been staring at me the whole time._

 _"What?" I questioned, "Do I have something on my face?"_

 _Edward lifts his hand and tucks my hair behind my ear and cautioningly leans in towards me. My heart is now beating so hard I feel it's going to come out of my chest. I feel my eyes closing on their own command and that's when his lips touch mine. The kiss was soft at first. I don't know what I was thinking but I opened my mouth and invited the kiss in. It started off slow and cautious and then grew to be more urgent. I felt his hand slide up my side and pulling me closer to him. I moan into his mouth and he squeezes me tighter. At that moment I snap back into reality and I start to pull away from him. I pushed at his chest for him to let go of me._

 _"What was that Edward? What the hell do you think you are doing?" I gasped, still breathless from the kiss. "That was not okay"_

 _I looked at his face and at first I thought I seen hurt but then he had a cocky lopsided grin on his face._

 _"You seemed to be enjoying it Bella. It felt like we connected. Do you not agree?" He Slurred. Oh great, the dick is drunk. I should have known._

 _"Ughhh. I need to get out of here." I pushed passed him, through the party and straight home to The Black Swan. When I got back home, my head was in complete overdrive. What the hell was that? I can't believe I kissed Edward Cullen. This is not okay. This is definitely not okay._

After that night I had went to Renee and Charlie and told them that I wanted to go see Aunt Marie in France. I remember I texted Angela and Mike to tell them that I would only be away for the Summer and I should be back before College started. This was the original plan. But that quickly changed when I grew to love France and also when things started to unravel.

I have finished getting ready for Mikes party, I hear a horn going off outside my house. That would be Angela and Ben. I take a deep breath, grab my bag and head for the door. This is going to be a long night...

* * *

Ahhhhhh, okay. Definitely wrote to much this time. BUT YOU MEET EDWARD. Well past Edward. Muahahah

This will be the last time that I mention the elusive secret for a few chapters. Seeing as Renee and Charlie are away ;)

Please please review. Until next time...

Love Shan.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyyy guys,

I am so sorry for the late upload. I have been very busy..

Thank you so much for the reviews.

Here is Chapter 5

Shan :)

 **Surprises.**

* * *

I quickly realized how much I missed hanging out with Ben and Angela, not only were they an amazing couple and brilliant friends but they were also big gossips. In a good way, they didn't share the dirty little secrets that people may have shared with them. They only shared the need to know information.

From what I had gathered during the car ride, nothing much had changed during the last two years I had been away. I forced them to tell me the dirty deeds that the whores of Forks High were up to. Lauren Molloy was still pretty much with Tyler Crowley but was having sneaking down to the Reservation to have sex with Embry Call. Apparently Tyler didn't have any clue that his precious Lauren was doing this. Tanya was currently modeling in Seattle and rarely visited Forks, When she did visit it was to try worming her way back into Edwards pants. Neither of them said much when I mentioned Jessica, only that she was running quite a successful beauty shop in the center of Forks. I laughed when I heard this. I never thought Jess had such a knack for business and got her life together. Jess would always be the girl who looked down on others and didn't care who's feelings would get hurt when rumors were spread.

Angela continued on explaining that the biggest gossip over the last few years was that Emmett and Rosalie were secretly together since they were 15 but kept it hidden as they did not want to be in the public eye. They had finally started telling people around 6 months after I left Forks.

"What?" I questioned, shocked at this gossip, "They are together? Emmett and Rosalie? I thought she was too much of a stuck up bitch to be with anyone!"

"Well..." Angela said cautiously. "She isn't as bad as you think! She is actually really nice now to what she was like back in School."

"I think with the stress of keeping their relationship a secret took a toll on her" Ben explained.

"How to you guys even know this?" I questioned laughing.

Angela started laughing nervously while glancing at Ben. "Well actually, over the past few years we have become quite close to them. Ben works in Hale Motoring which is owned by Rosalie. She opened 8 months ago and offered Ben a job because she had heard he was quite good at managing the books and was looking a job"

I couldn't get my head around what she was saying. My best friends have practically become married buddies with the McCarthys and Hales. Yes it was only two of them. Right?

"Please tell me it is only those two and you have not become best buds with the whole clan?" I said worriedly.

"Oh Bella." Angela began, "I don't want to lie to you, but we sort've have." Angela looked back at me apologetically. "I know how you feel about them and their families. It wasn't to spite you. I promise! You are my best friend."

"This wasn't intentional Bella." Ben finished. "They are really nice people Bells, I think you would actually get on well with them."

I was still reeling from the shock of their confession. What did this mean for me? Would I be stuck with them every time I hung out with Angela and Ben? Would they even let me. I can feel the anxiety growing in me.

"Oh my god. I feel like I am sweating from every inch of my body!" I replied panic in my voice. "I cant believe you would spring this onto me tonight. EN ROUTE TO THE PARTY! OH GOD!" I lean my head against the seat in front of me trying to control my breathing.

"Oh Bella stop being dramatic" Ben laughed. "You will be fine. Just do what you did in School! Ignore them"

"That was easy then, none of my friends spoke to them. I had no problem doing it then" I answered nervously. "What about the rest of them? Are you really close to them? Alice, Jasper and Edward?" I kept my voice as even as possible when saying Edward's name. It always brought back memories of that night.

"Alice and Jasper have come out a few times with us." Angela admitted. "I think they have feelings for each other. It's really interesting to watch them bounce of each other. You should see that way Jasper looks at Alice. It's really cute." Oh god. I do not care what why he looks at Alice. I want no involvement. All these years I thought I would be safe from ever interacting with these people unless I involved myself. This changes everything. This changes my plans.

"And Edward?" I say in a casual tone. "Are you BFF's Ben?"

"We don't actually see much of Edward" Ben replied. "I think he feels like the odd one out with us all practically coupled off."

"Orrrr he feels weird hanging out with the nerds from school" I snapped back. I immediately regretted what I had said when I seen the shock in Ben's face through the mirror.

"It's not High School anymore Bella, maybe you should get out of the past also" Ben responded.

"You're right" I sighed. "I'm sorry guys, it's just a bit weird. That's all. But I will be on my best behaviour tonight. Scouts honor" I promised holding my hand to my heart.

The rest of the car journey had a lighter mood as we changed the subject, excited for the night to begin.

The party was in full swing when we finally got to Mike's house. You could hear the music pumping from the bottom of the driveway. I could already taste the vodka.

Tyler answered the front door when we arrived, he immediately pulled me into a tight hug when he noticed that it was me. This would be another party I would hide from Tyler as it seems he has not got over his thing for me and also has forgotten that he has a girlfriend. Lauren to be exact. Tyler handed Angela and I a shot of sambuca before we were even allowed to pass the threshold. He said it was the entry fee to the party. Ben was the designated driver for the night as he had get up early tomorrow to go across to Seattle. Before leaving us Tyler explained that Mike was in the kitchen with his girlfriend.

"Okay guys, who is Mike's girlfriend?" I question while guiding through the crowd to the Kitchen. Ben and Angela just looked at each other and kept walking. When we get to the kitchen I hear Mike shout my name.

"ISABELLA, it's about time you arrived girl, you need to catch up on all the drinking you missed while in France" Mike shouted from across the room.

I started laughing and looked to where Mike was standing. I stopped in my tracks and felt Angela bang into the back of me. I was too shocked to move. Standing there wrapped around Mike's arm glaring at me was Jessica Stanley and to the other side of Mike was Edward Cullen. Staring directly at me with surprise wrote all over his face...

* * *

Ahhhhhh, please forgive me. Christmas and work prevented me from uploading.

Hope you enjoyed. I will posting again this weekend :)

Please review.

Shan 3


	6. Chapter 6

All I can say is I am sorry - don't hate me :(

New job – new course. I am not making excuses. I promise.

Chapter 6 – Why am I here.

* * *

I have never been one for hiding out in bathrooms but here I am hiding in the bathroom in Mikes house while he has his tongue down Jessica's throat and while Edward Cullen drinks his beer. My mind wonders back to the kiss we had at the last party I was it.

"Ughhhh, Why does this happen to me" I whined while sinking to the floor with my hands in my face. I could definitely run out of here before anyone notices. Right?

"Wrong Bella! You can do this. You aren't in High School anymore" I say out loud trying to encourage myself. "You will ignore all that is Edward Cullen."

While contemplating my escape plan a loud bang against the door shocks me out of my thoughts.

"Hurry up in there! I need a pee" Someone shouts from outside the door. I sigh and get up from the floor and do a once over to make sure my makeup has not been smudged by my hands. Opening the door, I don't even have time to cross the frame when I bump straight into Rosalie Hale.

"Shit, I am so sorry, I didn't see yo..." She begins to say until she realises who she has bumped into. "Bella Swan? You are back from France?"

"I... Yes I just got back" I say awkwardly while not making eye contact. "Sorry, Ill get out of your way" I move to walk around her when I feel her grab at my arm.

"Bella, wait" Rosalie says, " Why don't you come and have a drink with us. I know we have never spoke in school but come on, we are older now, living in Forks. Things change. Will you have a drink with me?"

I don't know if you could see the shock on my face. You probably could. I can never hide my feelings. Have a drink with them? Do they not know we are mortal enemies since before we exited the womb. Oh my god, does she know Edward kissed me. So many thoughts were running through my head that I didn't hear myself agree to come with her to where everyone was sitting.

It ended up that everyone was sitting in the kitchen around the middle table watching Jasper and Emmett have another game of beer pong. I feel like I am in a nightmare, am I naked? Oh my god, I am sweating. It has definitely gotten really warm in here. I am sweating, oh my this is not good.

I grab a beer from the counter and down it in one to get over my nerves.

"WAY TO GO BELLA" Mike cheers from across the room. I glare over at him and he shrinks back. Yes Michael I believe you have some explaining to do later.

"Bella has decided to join us" Rosalie explains to my former classmates. "Here Bella have another drink, since you finished that off so quickly" She passes me a drink while laughing. It's a genuine laugh but when I focus in again to the conversations everyone has shock written all over their faces. Yep been there folks.

"Well the night is young" I said nervously while cheering with my drink. I take a sip of my drink when I make eye contact with Edward who is standing by his sister Alice who is whispering furiously in his ear. I choke on my drink and start coughing.

"Jesus Bella, don't die on us now" Rosalie says while smacking my back.

"I'm okay," I croak. "I am just going out to get some air" What the hell is going on, I think while I am trying to squeeze past everyone to get outside.

I finally get outside but I don't stop there, I keep walking until I get halfway down the driveway. I hear running from behind and think its Angela or Mike coming to see if I am okay.

I turn around and begin to say that I am alright until I come face to face with Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing back to Forks Isabella" He questions. What the fuck Cullen.

"Excuse me" I say anger starting to build. "I don't believe that is any of your business Cullen. Last time I checked, we aren't friends!" I fold my arms in annoyance.

"It is my business when my friends start asking you to hang out" He responds also folding his arms. Ughhh, why does he have to be so attractive even when he is an ass.

"Who Rosalie?" I question, "She asked me to join her for a drink not to become BFFs and braid each others hair. Fuck off Cullen." I say angerly. That's it I have blown. "It is none of your damn business who I hang out with or why I am back in my own town. For a matter of fact, I don't want to hang around with your damn friends. In fact, I am going to make sure the world know what the precious founding families are really like" I stop suddenly realising what I had said. Shit that was not meant to come out.

"What do you mean what we are really like?" Edward frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I... Never mind Edward, just leave me alone" I sighed, I turn around and start walking away. Shit shit shit. What have I done. Its too soon. I don't know enough.

"Bella wait" Edward catches up to me and grabs my arm turning me suddenly pushing me up against his chest. He is out of breath and I can practically taste the mint gum. "Tell me what you mean"

"Edward... Let. Go. Off. Me." I push against him and he loosens his grip.

"This is my family you are involving Isabella, I have a right to know." Edward exclaims.

"Your family? Your Family Edward? What about mine, what about the Swans? What we have been through these years" I shout at him.

"Oh this again, its been years Bella. Give over already" Edward laughs

"YOUR FAMILY ARE LIARS, CHEATS ANDMURDERERS EDWARD" I shout breathless.

Edward stands in shock, not able to move from my little confession. I turn and run for it as fast as I can. He doesn't try to run after me again.

* * *

Annnnnd end scene.

Don't hate me.

Ill be back. Promise.

Shan


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you all know I am avoiding doing assignments by writing this.

Chapter 7 – Discovery

* * *

After running away from Edward I found myself in the Black Swan sinking a bottle of bourbon.

"Ughhh, why did I do that. Stupid Stupid Bella." I sigh annoyed at myself while taking another swig of bourbon. I was going to regret this in the morning but right now it was the only thing helping.

It was not meant to happen like this, why do I let my feelings take over. It all started with that stupid journal.

Paris, France – June 2016

 _I had been in Paris for nearly two years and I loved every single minute. Of course there was times when I was home sick and missed my parents and my friends. But Paris kept me busy, my Aunt Maria kept me busy. For some reason she always knew what I was thinking or feeling. She always said she was just in tune. Whatever that means._

 _I loved the freedom I had in Paris, not walking down the street and everyone knowing who you are or who your family is. It was wonderful. I could see clearly why Maria never stayed in Forks after my Grandfather died. Then again, she never did give a reason for the sudden move._

 _The day I discovered the truth, I was sitting on the balcony overlooking the Rue De Passey, the sun was high in the sky with only a light breeze. I loved sitting out here on my days off with a glass of red and my favourite old tatty Pride and Prejudice. This was the life. Maria was gone that day, she owns an art gallery and was having a show on that weekend for an up in comer who had great potential so I had the apartment to myself._

 _I remember that I was to find an outfit for the art show and Maria and said she had bought me something and it was in her closet and she wanted it be a surprise. Abandoning my book and glass, I set off back into the apartment to her bedroom. Maria was never the marrying type, although Charlie was an old soul, Maria was always the opposite. She was wild and adventurous and said she was too much of a free spirit to settle down. I think she feared love. I think she feared to commit herself fully to one person, to let down the walls. From what my mother told me, her childhood sweetheart drowned in a boat crash on his way back to Forks. He was only 19. Mum said she was never the same again. Became this person set out to have her Wanderlust. She began travelling but always ended up back at Forks. Until my Grandfather died 6 years ago. That's when she permanently settled in France._

 _I dropped to my knees in the closet and started to look through the junk she had on the floor for the bag with the dress in it. That's when I came across a old shoe box that looked like it had not been opened for a while. Curiosity got the better of me and I lifted the shoe box out._

 _Inside I found old newspaper clipping to do with Forks going as far back as the early 1900's. What was Maria doing with them. One of the first ones I read said:_

 _SWANS REMOVED FROM PROPERTY_

It has been reported today that Charles Erza Swan and his family have been thrown out of their family home by force. I can confirm from my sources that it was by the decision of Edward Masen Cullen and the rest of the founding families. My sources said that Erza Swan went quietly without much of a fight, something the town is not quite used to. It is public knowledge that the Swans don't do anything quiet.

 _I remembered asking Charlie once when I was young why we didn't put up a fight if we did nothing wrong. He just shook his head and said I would not want to fill your pretty head with all that rubbish Bells._

 _Sifting through the cutouts, I came across a tiny old journal. It was quite old and appeared to have some water damage. On the inside it read " C. Ezra Swan – writings of an old Swan"_

 _He wrote a lot about Forks and when what he knew of the ancestors. He explained how the original Swan family who arrived on the Island never wanted to create a founding Family group. He wanted the people to unite and create a peaceful place together. He continued to write how there were arguments between the founding families but they finally decided to unite as the four and make decisions on behalf of the people._

 _C.E Swan continued to write about the families and how it was never perfect right through the generations. A darkness began to grow over the founding families, patiently waiting to infect them all. A darkness they would never come back from._

 _Then it happened, my grandfather continued to write. He never thought it would be during his time. My grandfather went on to explain that Edward Masen Cullen came called him at the dead of the night asking for help (back then, only the richest people had the new things called telephones) My grandfather was still getting used to it. Naturally my grandfather went straight away without concern. He arrived on the outskirts of the town by the old farms that had been built by the original settlers. When he got there, there was no sign of Cullen in the old rotten barns. It was pitch black when he walked into the barn but he could smell a strong iron smell and something rotten. He managed to find something to create a torch and he describes the scene as if death himself entered the barn. Hanging from the rafters where 8 mangled corpses each with a number carved in their heads. When my grandfather ran from the barn in shock and fear, he ran straight into the police and Edward who all went in and investigated. Edward Cullen denied all claims that he made that phone call. My grandfather continues to write that he explained about 20 times what had happened but no one believed him nor did they believe that Edward Cullen had done this. He was an upstanding citizen of the community. That's where it started to crumble for my great grandfather, rather than tell the town of the nightmare in the barn, they began to believe that my Grandfather was insane and should not have any power which is why the swans are where they are today._

 _My Great Grandfathers last entry in the diary said that he believed that he was staged to be there that night so they could drive him from the founding meetings. The people had too much faith in him and the others believed that meant power. Someone killed those innocent people and that someone will do it again, it may not be in Forks but the darkness has been created and forever it will remain in Forks._

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhh – please review.

Two in one week. People will think I am spoiling you.


	8. Chapter 8

Just me again with... Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

 _4 weeks later_

Renee and Charlie decided that a trip down to the Reservation was not long enough and they decided they wanted to spend a bit more time together alone. Emphasise on alone. Now I know Charlie had no involvement in this decision. The poor man is just following Renee's orders and Renee is dodging me.

After that terrible night at Mike's party, a bottle of bourbon and a hangover that lasted two days, I pretty much avoided everyone the past four weeks. I kept busy, helping Sam and Emily at the bar and practically rearranged my parents house. I didn't want to think about that night, I didn't want to think about the things I had said to Edward. God I am so stupid.

It's Angela and Ben's wedding next weekend and I agreed to go with Angela over to the mainland to help her with a few last minute wedding things and to also find an outfit for the big day. Sam and I are the only ones on the bar tonight as Emily had to go back to the Res this weekend to see her family. The bar has started to pick up the last few weeks due to some changes that I know my parents would never agree to but due to them not being here I thought it was time. I found this busker in town who was amazing at guitar and had a lovely singing voice. His name was Garrett and he happily accepted the gig of singing at the bar some weekends when he was available. Sometimes he would bring his girlfriend Kate who would duet with him. I like to think this is what the bar needed to bring in the customers, it has been busier over the past few weeks, especially on the weekends. The customers seem to love it anyway and I am not complaining about the income its making.

Angela, Ben, Mike and the gang were all here tonight in their usual corner. I had finally confronted Mike over his new girlfriend Jessica. His exact words were "She has changed Bella, you will love the real Jessica" pfft the real Jessica. The real Jessica is still the girl who made my life a misery back in school. My answer to that was only time would tell. I still haven't asked him how it had even happened seeing as she would not give him the time of day in school but I plan to corner him at the wedding.

The night is going smoothly, the drinks are flowing and the customers are happy.

"Hey Bella, the barrel needs changing on pump 3, could you manage the bar while I run down for a second to change it" Sam says while I am giving a vodka cranberry to Mrs Cope.

"Don't worry about it Sam, Ill do it now, you go ahead with serving the rest of the customers not wanting beer." I say while heading to the back of the bar.

It takes me about 20 minutes to change the barrel as I realise that I did not remember how to change a barrel after being in Paris for so long.

Making my way back up the stairs, Sam opens the door to the basement with a worried expression.

"I know, I know, who agrees to change a barrel and doesn't know how to freaking do it. Sorry, is it getting busier?" I say looking apologetic.

"Emmm no, that's not it, umm Bella..." He says looking nervous.

"Oh god, if Mr Banner has thrown up again on the bar, he is getting banned from this place." I say while pushing past Sam.

I make my way back into the bar, "Mr Banner, I swear to god, you will be mopping your own sick up this ti..." I lose my words when I realise what has made Sam so nervous. Edward Cullen is in my bar sitting at a table, in my bar. In the Black Swan and not just him, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are all here to.

I clear my throat, straighten my back and head towards them, I can feel the eyes of the whole bar on me, watching, waiting for something to happen.

Edward and the gang look at me and they are expressionless.

"Well", I say clapping my hands together. "Welcome to The Black Swan. What can I get you?"

* * *

Annnnnd I am going to leave it there.

Until next time.


End file.
